Fire and Ice
by Jacob Callahan
Summary: A night where Cyril finally confess his deep feeling (inevitably his lust) towards the Fire Dragon. MxM, Yaoi read at your own risk


**Fire and Ice**

By: Jacob. C

I just couldn't stand one more second standing next to him

With his gallant posture and commanding tone. An eight feet tall hard scaled of heat and attitude, he naturally takes charge just because of his intimidating appearances, i would assume. or maybe of his vast knowledge of living ages before any of us, he led the Dragon Army once why not us then?

I would like to think that he's the kind of dragon that always get his way no matter what. Behind that calming voice and intelligible looks, hidden a beast with power of no boundaries and gets what he wants. The kind of dragon that dominates you, the kind of dragon that dominates you so bad that you beg him to take you right here right now, the kind of dragon that you would just let him tie you up and beat up your manhood just for his entertainment

Cyril you bad dragon, you would choke on his member so bad that you're drooling right now...

"Cyril? you seems distracted and apparently craving helplessly" Ignitus interrupted my usual dragon meeting daydream.

'Yes i am craving something, it's you! you clueless fool!' i internally screamed. "No Ignitus i'm good, i skipped meal this morning and it's coming around right now"

"Well now that one of our guardian is apparently in desperate hunger, we will resume our briefing for the egg guarding duty shift tomorrow first thing after midday" Ignitus decided

'Of course i'm hungry, FOR YOUR COCK!' i muffled

"Finally" Volteer let out. "I really could use some air right now"

The Guardians shattered to their own chamber. It took me a few seconds until i realized this might be it, this might be the moment that i tell him the way i feel. It's not just only lust, i've always admired him as a dragon, he talks with his heart and reason with his mind, the way he walks. All four of those thick muscles above muscles, the way he flexes when the topic of conversation starting to get boring, the way he twitches his eyes when reading a very small tomes or messages

For short, he's the kind of dragon that you wouldn't mind being emasculated by... err- also spend the rest of my life with

But us? i feared it could only stay as a daydream that fills my boredom and accompany me on those boring- mostly wet- days. Well not only that he's a male Dragon and i'm also a male Dragon, we just don't work. Well granted there's no recorded history about a homosexual dragon to shed a light on how would me and Ignitus work, but also this could hurt his reputation as a fearsome dragon being 'different', also mine not that i mind, for him at least

But my head wasn't clear and for a dragon with compulsive impatience like me, i just couldn't handle keeping this for myself anymore

"Ignitus, wait!" i shouted, the voice echoed throughout the corridor until the red dragon neck turned to greet me with his glamorous eyes

"What is it Cyril?" He responded

"i need to talk to you," i trailed off. "in private"

"Excuse you?"

"just come to my room please" I said, he just half-assedly agreeing to follow me to my chamber. I locked the door behind us until i hear a click that ensures me no one can get in unless i want them to. "Okay i'm going to tell you something, so just try not to look too surprised"

"I'm bearing" He says

"Okay, here we go" I inhaled. "I, like you..." it was hard, very hard for me. I felt a jolt of relieve when I finally able to say it out loud in front of the dragon I've been pondering for decades now. It's like the weight of the sky being lifted from my back

But the fire dragon just had to ruin it by raising an eyebrow. "As in you like me as a leader?"

"Oh my freaking god! You're just unbelievab-" I was stopped when he stuffed his snout against mine, it was a split second of surprise and confusion, and a whole moment of passion and relieve. He playfully pressed his tongue inside mine making me believe that he has done this thousands of times. He pressed his slightly bigger body against mine until he finally retreated his snout, looking down to me with his brown eyes

"You…" I exhaled

"What? You think I didn't notice the staring and the mumbling?" He teased as my face grew red. As soon as I processes all of this the confusion turned into annoyance

"You bastard" I shouted. "You knew that I've been noticing you but you didn't even say anything!"

Well it was really torturing not knowing how he felt about this, but that kiss! That sick bastard he felt the same way!

"I would be lying if I didn't like the attention, but it's also fun seeing you desperately trying to confess and bailing at the last second every now and then" He mocked

Without any hesitation I tackled him to the ground, which to my surprise pretty easy considering his size. I pushed his chest area against my claw. I was ready to freeze blast him but damn his eyes looks even more mesmerizing against the ceiling light

"I'd freeze your ass into oblivion if it wasn't for your goddamned dreamy eyes" I threatened. He just smiled in reply

He wrapped his beefy hand around me and pull me onto him and started making out again. This goes on for another twenty minutes and we decided to settle this on the bed

I laid on my back with Ignitus topping me, holding both of my hand against the bed. He then started making his way to my neck and I just moaned in ecstasy, his claw slipped between my thighs and started stimulating my member. As it grew, he started rubbing it back and forth as I'm just trying to keep with every stimulation he threw at me

I slowly making my way to his enlarging dragonhood, i gave it a nip and then proceed to swallow it whole. I can feel the taste of it and i can guarantee you i will come back for this, i want to come back for this. The more i play with it the more it grew inside my mouth, i can feel it pressing against my mouth ceiling and it started choking me to the throat

I didn't puke it out, instead i pressed myself closer to the base member until i can feel it ejecting some liquid into my throat and filling up my mouth with it. He finally pulled it out, but he wasn't finished, he wants more

"Don't go soft" I insisted

"Your word"

He started biting on my neck and shoulder area, it penetrates through my scales and I can feel his teeth inside of me. I felt all kind of sensation but pain jolted throughout my body, I could've sworn my neck bled a little

This feeling was so addictive and he hasn't even gotten to the best part yet. He stopped stimulating my member and flipped me over like a throw rug and pushed my upper torso down and my rear end presented at him on a silver platter

I could barely move with him locking me down, trying to dominate me in every way possible. His jaw stuck between my neck and I can feel his growing member touched my entrance

"I didn't have any lubrication on me Cyril so this might hurt A LOT" he warned teasingly. " You said don't go soft right?"

He stabbed his penis as my rectum tore in just a few seconds. I was gonna scream but I chose to bite the pillow, he pulled it out giving me a sense of relieve. Not a few seconds passed, he stabbed his member even deeper caused me to let out a reflex scream, I didn't realize how big he was until I can feel him bulging on my underbelly.

He keeps on going, slowly falling into rhythm as the pain started to turn into pleasure. I occasionally let out a few moans but I was too busy keeping my inside not being ripped apart by the beast

He started going faster as I can feel him radiated strong heat mimicking mine, at this point I can feel his dragonhood twitching inside me. He goes even faster and It drove me crazy, He fucked me so hard that I had to desperately find something to hold on to. I can feel the vibration in every single cell of my body

It starts going faster and faster until it slows down. I can hear the Fire Dragon roared as he planted his seed deep inside of me letting. He pulled his member out and seeds started to pour out of my torn tailhole. He dismounted me and I can finally lift up my head but I can still feel the pressure around my neck and some of blood stained on the cover

I could barely lift my hips so I decided to lay down here still gasping for air, covered in sweat and cum

I didn't finish but the thought of having his seeds inside me overflowing me with joy (and also a lot of pre). I snuggled myself against the dragon's chin and he wrapped his hand around me, giving me a kiss on my forehead

"That was amazing" I said, still gasping for air

"Yeah… sorry about your neck… and your back… and your ass, damn that was a pretty nice ass such a shame it got destroyed" He joked

"it's fine, besides the fact that I couldn't stand for the next 12 hours or sit properly ever again" I said

I still can feel hot liquid pouring out of my behind and it still hasn't totally closed yet. I pressed myself against Ignitus's large chest

"I love you" he whispers

"I love you too…"

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my very first (not very well written) attempt at writing smut, i respond well to constructive criticism but plain rude comment will be ignored and removed, sorry if it's not so good


End file.
